Plastic Bags
by cynthiarox99
Summary: "My mom just randomly keeps bringing home plastic bags, and throing them around for no reason!" One-shot, kissing will occur.


**Plastic Bag**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Sadly. Sniff, sniff.**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I sighed, picking up yet another plastic bag. Ever since last week, my mom brought home thousands of plastic bags and she throws them around for no reason at all!<p>

"_Blah. Blah da, da, da, da, da, da, da ,da. _

_Coming out your mouth with the blah, blah, b-"_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sam." Freddie's voice came from my phone.

"Oh. Hey." I said. I put it down and on speaker phone.

"Now?" Freddie asked.

"Now what?" I said. I bent over and picked up another one.

"I _said. _What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Noth." I said. I reached up and opened the cabinets and the pot and plastic bags fell out and hit me. "Ow!" I screamed.

"Sam! Are you okay? I'm coming over!" Freddie yelled. I heard the beeping and groaned. I just laid there for I don't know how long. I sat up. I opened all of the cabinets and jumped back before I got hit by anything. I opened the fridge once I opened everything, I was going to get some ham, but was greeted by plastic bags. I sighed opening the fridge, to be greeted by bags filled with water. Frozen water. Ice attached to the bag. I closed it and yelled out a sound of frustration.

"Hey?"

I screamed, jumping back clutching the stove. I glared once I controlled and stomped over to him. I put my fists up, but he just grabbed my wrists. I was shocked that he'd do that. I glared again. Soon I just gave up. I shut down, and relaxed my body, and fell right onto him. He tensed, but relaxed into my body, giving me a hug.

"Me moof keef brigin pwastic baz hoom." I said into his chest. I pulled my mouth down, so my forehead was leaning on him, but my mouth wasn't. "My mom keeps bringing plastic bags home, and she throws them around. Then she left, telling me to pick them all up. I have almost everything done. But I mean, where am I supposed to put them?" I yelled out in frustration.

He lightly rubbed my back. "I'll help you clean it up if you want?" He asked.

I smiled into his chest. I nodded lightly. I soon realized what I was doing, and I jumped out of his arms. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed and was smiling lightly. His arms were in the same position were I was, but when I jumped away, his arms fell to his sides and his frown faded.

His eyes popped open. "What?" He asked.

"We were hugging. Sam and Freddie don't do that. Now clean." I demanded. I swore I saw sadness fill his eyes, and a frown covered his face, but I walked away. I turned sharp on my heel and the same expression was still there. He had his eyes closed. I grinned. I could try this. I walked over to him. I put my hands on his jaw. He tensed. "Don't move and don't open your eyes." I said softly. I lightly kissed him close to his lips. I kissed his cheeks, his forehead-that one was hard- his nose, and his near, and even his jaw. He didn't do anything to stop me, although, he put his hands on my waist, and pulled me pressing against me, shoving his lips on mine. I moved my hands to his shoulders, and felt him smile lightly. I pulled back after about 10 seconds.

"Um. Let's clean." He said. We were still in the same position. I squeezed his shoulders lightly before I completely let go. I turned and got my big bag. I scooped up a bunch of bag and stuffed them in the bag. Soon, 10 minutes later, the living room and kitchen were clean. I smiled at Freddie and he smiled back lightly and weakly.

"Okay Benson! What' your problem!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked in a small voice.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet and distant!" I yelled.

"B-Because I-I."

"Is it this?" I asked. I quickly walked over to him, and brought his shoulders to mine. He quickly responded by putting his hands on my waist. I guess so. After 20 seconds I pulled back. Our faces were still close, and I looked into his eyes.

I'm hungry. I pulled away sprinting towards the fridge. I heard Freddie chuckle behind me. Before I could go barely anywhere, I slipped. On a plastic bag, and he caught me. I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a small smile. I leaned up, and he leaned down. I propped myself up carefully before grabbing his neck and bringing him down into my lips. I quickly twisted my head and our lips twisted too. It felt weird, but _**so **_amazing at the same time. I put my hands on his shoulders and his were on my waist.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He blinked and I saw something run down his face. I looked and saw a…tear?

"Freddie? What's wrong?" I asked quietly. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe it off. "Freddie?" I asked again. I pecked him lightly.

"I-I love you." He said, looking down.

I realized we were in the same position. I smiled. "I. I love you too." I said. "If it makes it better?" I said. I looked down as if my socks were the new pear phones.

He looked up a little happy, but then he said, "You're lying."

I looked up. "No I'm not! I l o freaking v e you Freddie Benson!" I yelled.

"No. You don't Sam Puckett." He said frowning.

I sighed. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "Nope. Apparently you're super hot, and extremely sweet. If you mix them both, it makes Freddie Benson, and he's pretty awesome." I said. I kissed him softly. Well, as soft as Sam Puckett can be.

I heard a slam and rustles. "Sam! Stop kissing your boyfriend! I have more bags! Oh hey whaddya know, she's kissing her boyfriend." Great. Mom's home. With more bags. I never did pull away from him. I kept kissing him until I couldn't breath anymore. Oh yes, thank you _**Plastic Bags**_.


End file.
